gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Klappentexte
Klappentexte sind die Texte, die auf Spielverpackungsrückseiten von Grand-Theft-Auto-Spielen stehen. Grand Theft Auto III miniatur Liberty City, USA Eine Stadt wie ein Albtraum. Du bist verraten und verkauft worden. Niemand, dem du trauen kannst – und nur die Härtesten kommen durch im Dschungel des Verbrechens. Mafia-Bosse brauchen dich als Gorilla, korrupte Cops lassen dich die Drecksarbeit machen und Street-Gangs wollen dir ans Leder. Um zu überleben, musst du zu allem bereit sein! Die Hölle ist ein Spaziergang dagegen... Grand Theft Auto: Vice City miniatur Willkommen in den 80ern. Willkommen in Vice City, einem Großstadt-Moloch zwischen Meer und Morast, zwischen Glamour und Ghetto. Eine pulsierende Metropole der Verlockungen und der vernichteten Existenzen. Nachdem Tommy Vercetti in Liberty City eine lange Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen hat, wird er von seinem alten Boss, Sonny Forelli, mit einem Auftrag und viel Cash nach Vice City geschickt. Doch gleich nach seiner Ankunft tappt Tommy in eine Falle und verliert alles. Sonny will sein Geld wieder, aber Biker-Gangs, kubanische Mobster und korrupte Politiker haben etwas dagegen. Die ganze Stadt scheint Tommy ans Leder zu wollen. Er hat nur eine Chance: Er muss den Kampf aufnehmen und Herr über Vice City werden. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas miniatur Vor fünf Jahren hat Carl Johnson es geschafft, den Problemen von Los Santos zu entkommen – einer Stadt im Staat San Andreas, die in Bandenkriegen, Drogen und Korruption zu versinken droht. Einer Stadt, in der Film-Stars und Millionäre so gut es geht versuchen, den Dealern und Straßen-Gangs aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jetzt – wir schreiben die frühen 90er – muss Carl zurück. Seine Mutter wurde ermordet, seine Familie ist auseinandergebrochen und seine alten Freunde sind drauf und dran, auf direktem Weg ins Verderben zu schlittern. Doch kaum zurück in seiner alten Heimat hängen ihm ein paar korrupte Cops einen Mord an. CJ muss weg... auf eine Reise, die ihn durch ganz San Andreas führt, um seine Familie zu retten und die Straßen unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories miniatur In Liberty City warten unendlich viele Abenteuer auf dich – doch dieses eine ändert alles. Nach dem Mord an einem Mafia-Boss musste Toni Cipriani, ein ehemaliger Handlanger der Leone-Familie, untertauchen. Jetzt ist er zurück, und es ist an der Zeit, alte Rechnungen zu begleichen. In den Straßen von Liberty City herrscht Aufruhr. Kriegerische Mafiosi ringen um die Vorherrschaft und die Stadt droht sich in einer Flut von Korruption, organisiertem Verbrechen, Drogenhandel und gewerkschaftlich organisierten Streiks selbst zu zerstören. Toni kann niemandem trauen, während er versucht, das Chaos in der zerrütteten Unterwelt der Stadt zu beseitigen. Wahnsinnige Killer, verkommene Wirtschaftsbosse, zynische Politiker und seine eigene Mutter stehen ihn bei seinem Vorhaben im Weg, die Stadt unter die Kontrolle der Leones zu bringen. Auf einer Odyssee, die Liberty City in seinen Grundfesten erschüttern wird, muss Toni ums Überleben kämpfen und alles tun, um sich seinen Platz in der Führungsriege der Leone-Familie zu sichern. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories miniatur Vice City, 1984. Auf einem Fundament aus Verbrechen und Verrat entsteht genährt durch den brutalen Machtkampf um einen lukrativen Drogenumschlagplatz mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit eine schillernde Metropole, in der die Chance auf das schnelle Geld zum Greifen nah ist. Wie Pilze schießen an jeder Ecke Immobilienprojekte aus dem einst sumpfigen Boden und füllen die Taschen skrupelloser Investoren. Vic Vance war Soldat – Beschützer seiner zerrütteten Familie, seines Vaterlandes, seiner selbst. Bis ein kleiner aber folgenschwerer Fehler sein Leben schlagartig veränderte. Ausgestoßen und gestrandet in den Straßen einer von falschem Glanz und maßloser Gier zerrissenen Stadt muss Vic sich entscheiden: Wird er sein eigenes Imperium aufbauen oder im Strudel des Verbrechens untergehen? Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur Was bedeutet der amerikanische Traum heutzutage? Für Niko Bellic, gerade mit dem Schiff aus Europa angekommen, ist er die Hoffnung, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Für seinen Cousin Roman der Glaube, mit Nikos Hilfe in Liberty City, dem Tor zum Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, das große Glück zu finden. Von Schulden und dem Umgang mit Dieben, Ganoven und Soziopathen in das kriminelle Milieu gedrängt, wird ihnen jedoch schnell klar, dass das wahre Leben in einer Stadt, in der nur Geld und Status zählen, meilenweit entfernt von ihrem Traum ist: Es ist das Paradies für die Reichen und Berühmten. Für den Rest ein einziger Albtraum. Das Letzte, womit die Straßen hier gepflastert sind, ist Gold. Im Liberty City des 21. Jahrhunderts ist kaum noch etwas, wie es früher war. Im Schatten der berühmtesten Skyline der Welt regieren jetzt Angst und Misstrauen die Stadt. In Zeiten einer unsicheren Wirtschaftslage und der ständigen Bedrohung durch den Terrorismus kämpfen das organisierte Verbrechen, korrupte Behörden und überforderte Sicherheitskräfte um die Vorherrschaft in einer Stadt, die verzweifelt versucht, sich in eine Vorstadt zu verwandeln. Und doch ist Liberty City immer noch die Stadt, in der alles möglich ist. Die einzige Frage ist, wie viel von dir selbst du bereit bist, dafür zu opfern. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned miniatur Johnny ist ein treues Mitglied der Lost, einer berüchtigten Motorrad-Gang. Ihm verdanken die Lost große Teile ihres Einkommens aus Geschäften in Liberty City, aber an erster Stelle steht für ihn die Loyalität zum Gang-Abzeichen auf seinem Rücken und zu Billy Grey, dem Präsidenten des Clubs. Doch Billy ist nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Entzug wild auf ein Leben voller Blutvergießen und Exzesse. Schnell findet sich Johnny inmitten eines erbitterten Revierkampfes mit rivalisierenden Gangs wieder, der über die Vorherrschaft in einer von Gewalt und Korruption erschütterten Stadt entscheiden soll. Wird die Bruderschaft diese Zerreißprobe überstehen? Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony miniatur The Ballad of Gay Tony verpasst Liberty City eine Extraportion Waffen, Glitter und Schmutz. Als Luis Lopez, Teilzeit-Ganove und Vollzeit-Assistent des legendären Nachtclub-Impresarios Tony Prince (besser bekannt als „Gay Tony“) wirst du mit den konkurrierenden Loyalitäten von Familie und Freunden zu kämpfen haben und dabei nie sicher sein, wer sein wahres oder ein falsches Gesicht zeigt, in einer Welt, in der jeder seinen Preis hat. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City miniatur In The Lost and Damned erlebst du Liberty City als Johnny, treues Mitglied der Lost, einer berüchtigten Biker-Gang. Johnny findet sich schnell inmitten eines erbitterten Revierkampfes mit rivalisierenden Gangs um die Vorherrschaft in einer von Gewalt und Korruption erschütterten Stadt wieder. Wird die Bruderschaft diese Zerreißprobe überstehen? The Ballad of Gay Tony verpasst Liberty City eine Extraportion Waffen, Glitter und Schmutz. Erlebe die Geschichte von Luis Lopez, Teilzeit-Ganove und Vollzeit-Assistent des legendären Nachtclub-Impresarios Tony Prince (besser bekannt als „Gay Tony“). Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes from Liberty City – The Complete Edition miniatur Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz und Luis Lopez haben eines gemeinsam – sie leben in der schlimmsten Stadt Amerikas. Wer in Liberty City über Geld und Statussymbole verfügt, erlebt den Himmel auf Erden, alle anderen einen wahr gewordenen Albtraum. Niko versucht, seiner Vergangenheit zu entfliehen und im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Johnny, ein treues Mitglied der Biker-Gang „The Lost“, findet sich in einem erbitterten Revierkampf mit rivalisierenden Gangs wieder. Luis, Teilzeit-Ganove und Vollzeit-Assistent des legendären Nachtclub-Impresarios Tony Prince (besser bekannt als „Gay Tony“), kämpft mit den konkurrierenden Loyalitäten von Familie und Freunden. Alle drei versuchen, in einer von Gewalt und Korruption erschütterten Stadt zu überleben. Eines Tages kreuzen sich ihre Wege – mit verheerenden Konsequenzen. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur Los Santos: eine weitläufige, sonnendurchflutete Metropole voller Selbsthilfe-Gurus, Sternchen und vergessener Promis. Einst beneidet vom Rest der westlichen Welt befindet sich die Stadt jetzt in einer Zeit der wirtschaftlichen Unsicherheit und des billigen Reality-TVs im Kampf gegen den Untergang. Inmitten des Chaos schmieden drei völlig unterschiedliche Kriminelle ihre eigenen Überlebens- und Erfolgspläne: Franklin, ein ehemaliger Straßen-Gangster, der auf die richtige Gelegenheit und das große Geld wartet; Michael, ein erfahrener Verbrecher und Ex-Häftling, dessen Ruhestand weit weniger rosig ist als erhofft; und Trevor, ein brutaler Psychopath, den die Suche nach einem billigen Drogenrausch und dem nächsten großen Ding antreibt. Als der Crew kein anderer Ausweg mehr bleibt, setzen die drei bei einer Reihe von waghalsigen und gefährlichen Überfällen, mit denen sie für den Rest ihres Lebens ausgesorgt hätten, alles auf eine Karte. Grand Theft Auto V – PC-Version miniatur Als ein junger Straßengauner, ein ehemaliger Bankräuber und ein beängstigender Psychopath sich mit einigen der furchteinflößendsten und durchgeknalltesten Gestalten der Unterwelt, der US-Regierung und der Unterhaltungsindustrie einlassen, müssen sie eine Reihe von gefährlichen Überfällen durchziehen, um in einer skrupellosen Stadt zu überleben, in der sie niemandem vertrauen können — und am allerwenigsten einander. Kategorie:Handbücher